Ivory Moon
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: Spin off to the story Night of Ebony,Story takes place one year before they find Sakura, Naruto is demon Prince that just got the news that he has a bride to be waiting for him at the Hyuga compound. Hinata has been disowned by the Hyuga clan for being a weak heiress and is replaced by her sister Hanabi. short Naruto/Hinata story rated T for some violence
1. The swan song

_**Ivory Moon**_

_**The Swan Song**_

* * *

_Through the sorrows I shall break_

_And from my hand this I take_

_That tomorrow holds no meaning_

_That my fate is no longer intervening_

_That my soul slips away_

_Forever to decay_

_In this silent song I plea_

_That I forever be set free_

* * *

She knew this day would come. It was something she had been expecting for a long time. She could see it in her father's face. The ugly disappointment was there. The horrible truth she had always known, but wished that she could forget. She was a disappointment, a disgrace to their clan. She knew this far before her sister's hand shot her body with electricity. The pain shot through every pore of her being. Trying desperately to suppress the pain she felt she made herself into a small ball.

"Get up!" ordered her father. Trying desperately to obey she tried to move but the pain shot through every cell in her body making her collapse onto the floor. Angered by the pathetic display her father grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to a sitting position tugging harshly on her hair so that she would stand up. Stumbling slightly she got to her feet as her body protested. Her sister didn't even look like she was bothered by the display before her. If anything she looked down at her with discuss like she was lower then dirt. Battered and bruised she tried to stand in a battle pose but her body protested with pain making her stumble to the floor again. She had known this would end this way. She was a disgrace to her clan. She could feel tears welding up in her eyes as she looked at her sister across from her. She could see their family's blood line trait active in her eyes, something she was never able to accomplish.

The pain continued to coarse through her as she tried not to move. She could see the elder clan members on the other side of the room whispering to each other. She already knew their decision even before the oldest stood up.

"We have seen enough. Our decision has been made Lady Hanabi shall be named new clan heiress." It was a bitter statement to hear. It hurt more then physical blows she had revised but she knew that one day this would happen. She watched from the floor as her sister bowed to the elders along with their father. It was like there no longer was a use for her. In reality there wasn't anymore. The fact she was clan heiress was what was keeping her alive to this point. In a family that believes that power was everything she was not worth the space. Trying once again to move she got to her hands and knees with great effort. Her eyes strain to see clearly as the tears wouldn't stop because of the pain. She wobbled slightly before hitting the floor again. She could feel her broken bones shift as she hit the ground. She bit her lip trying to not scream. Not that anyone at this point would help her she was nothing now. She might as well die on the floor were she laid on because no paid her any heed. She could hear her father's voice behind her as he and the elders talked about the new heiress.

"She will make a fine queen. With her at the prince side the Hyuga name shall rise above other clans."

"Yes, the demon tribe will have a powerful Queen indeed." They complemented to themselves. Greed was the only thing that went though their minds. That she had always known but never seen it until now. Her proud clan, only trying to climb the social food chain. Her sister was no different she could see it in her eyes whenever they had crossed paths before. They talked as she heard shifting of feet as they walked out of the room overjoyed by their new heiress that they left the old one on the floor to bleed to death just like she deserved in their minds. She wanted nothing more then to crawl up into a little ball and cry but her ribs were broken and her side slashed to ribbons. She didn't know how long she laid their before the door opened somewhere behind her. She could hear the hurried footsteps of someone coming up to her. She couldn't see at all as a hand touched her neck to check if she was alive.

"God damn it." She heard her cousin curse as he picked her off the floor. As he did she winced and gave a soft yelp of pain. She could hear her cousin cursing but his words were muffled to her as he took her somewhere she wasn't aware of. This is how Lady Hinata of the Hyuga clan was erased for existence.

* * *

**~Few Days later~**

* * *

He really didn't want to go into the compound. Everything in him told him to turn around and run. To hell with that arraigned marriage he was happy alone but he didn't have a choice. He could feel the sweat coming down his brow as he looked at the looming gates. He was walking to his death and he knew it. Panic swelled inside him as he stop once again making his personal guard growl slightly irritated.

"Now what?" he questioned him as he looked over to the guard. He was wearing a white mask with marking of a wolf on them. Even with that mask on he knew what look the guard had on his face.

"I've got paper work to get to. I can't be wasting time here." He started to say when his guard got in his way.

"Don't tell you're afraid of one girl." The guard teased as he crossed his arms and looked at the prince. Afraid of the girl? No he wasn't afraid of the Hyuga heiress. What he was afraid of was marrying her.

"I'm not afraid!" he shouted at his guard as the guard gave something that sounded like a slight chuckle.

"Then why are you standing here? The gate is over there." He pointed over to the entrance.

"I know were the gate is!" he shouted at the guard. The guard always seems to enjoy irritating him. He really didn't know why he kept him around. He was more like a rival then help. He turned to face the gates again only to have a new wave a panic wash over him. He never even seen the Hyuga heiresses much less know about the agreement that his father sign off on. To him it made no sense what so ever seeing as demons didn't choose their mates they were chosen for them by fate. Only a person with the ability to see the mark on his body was to be his mate. No one else could be it. The process was called bonding. Once a demon was bound to their mate no one else will catch their eye. So this marriage didn't seem logical to him but then again he's never been one to boost about his thinking ability.

"I'm going to push you through that gate if you don't start walking." Informed his guard as he crossed his arms over his chest. By the way he was standing the prince knew that his guard was getting irritated by his delays. He looked at the guard for a few seconds as if taking in who his guard really was.

"Why don't you marry her?" he muttered to himself, but the guard having supernatural hearing answered.

"Idiot." That only earn him yelling for the prince.

"Who are you calling an Idiot you emotionless waste of air!" he yelled at his guard who tilted his head slightly as if telling him is that all you got? "I should rip that mask off you face so that you can get raped on sight!" he yelled at the guard as he pointed an accusing finger to his face. "What do you think of that?" he questioned him. If it wasn't for the mask the prince would most likely see the look the guard was giving him at the moment.

"Are you finished?" he questioned as the prince face became red with either anger or embarrassment.

"I swear one day I'm going to beat the ever living daylights out of you! " he yelled at the guard. The guard just tilted his head sideways again to tell him go on and try it. Lightening seems to spark between them as they stood in front of the gate that none of them seem to notice the gate open.

"um…" was the sound the person that open the gate made before both of them turned to look at the offending person.

"What business do you have here?" questioned the guard as the person looked confused by the question.

"I…um.." he tried to say but the guard was right in front of him in an instant.

"I won't repeat myself." He growled. The man looking like he was about to pee his pants as he looked at guard eyes through the mask. He gulped loudly as if trying to get his brain to work properly. He legs became jelly and he instantly fainted before the guard. The guard looked down at the man who twitched on the ground. He wasn't expecting that type of reaction from him.

"You killed him." The prince muttered as he came up to stand were the guard was looking down at the man.

"I didn't touch him." He answered as they both looked down at the fallen man. The prince found a stick and proceeded to poke him in the face. "Do you really think that's the smartest thing to do?" he questioned.

"I don't believe that would help." a calm voice said from somewhere in front of them. They both looked over to see a male with long black hair standing in front of the gate. He had his arms crossed as he looked at them both with a soulless gaze. 'He must belong to the Hyuga clan.' Thought the prince as he looked at him. The prince then picked himself up and looked over to the man in front of him. "They are expecting you inside your highness." He said in a respectful tone but something about the way he had said it made the prince think otherwise. "This way." He told them as he just walked into the compound without waiting for them.

"He's as rude as you are." Muttered the prince over to his guard as they walk into the compound. His guard followed from behind as he walked straight into the lions den. He really wanted to go find his father and beat him senseless. This was his entire fault. The compound was massive in comparison to some of the other clans he had seen. Everything seems to shout proud Hyuga clan and it unnerved the prince. His stomach was knotting up every step he took. He wanted to run yet he knew his lovely guard wouldn't allow it. Damn him and his honor code. He looked over his shoulder slightly to look at his guard. Maybe if he was quick enough he could…

"Don't even think about it." Hissed his guard as if reading his mind. He really hated that creepy ability of his. Quite frankly his guard had one too many abilities that some times made the prince wonder if he was even a demon. The prince pulled his attention from the guard to look over to the guy in front of him. He looked like he wasn't really happy to be there. Well he wasn't the only one that was unhappy that made three of them. He really felt uneasy as he walked down the streets of the compound. He really didn't like this whole prince thing were everyone stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing to bow down at him. It put him on edge like some how it was wrong. He looked up to the sky as to judge the time. He really hoped this didn't take long. If the sun went down while he was still here things might get ugly. He turned to look at his guard again who at this point was most likely getting irritated at all the staring he was getting from him.

Would he be strong enough to get him away in time? As if he had heard his thought once again the guard flipped him the bird. The prince smirked slightly he was getting under his guard skin. He didn't know why that thought pleased him, but it did and it help settle some of the knots in his stomach. He was so absorbed by these thoughts that he didn't notice the guy in front of him stop in front of huge house. The prince then proceeded into slamming into the other guys back.

"Idiot." muttered his guard under his breath.

"I'll inform the head of the clan you're here." He informed as he went inside leaving them standing outside. The prince looked lost at the treatment as he looked over to his guard who shrugged his shoulders. They had never been told to wait outside before. The prince looked around the compound again as he notice that they were left in what looked like a garden. He was so into his own thoughts that he hadn't notice the change in scenery. Large red maple trees line the garden with a koi pond to the far left were a tall tower stood. Crossing the pond from one side to the other was a small wooden bride that let people stand and watch the colorful fish swim beneath their feet. The garden whispered of peace but something seems rather off. Like the person that had taken them there the garden gave a weird vibe of falsehood.

Looking around the prince eyes came to rest on the tower beyond the Koi pond. Something struck him as odd. The building it's self was blinding white with no window but for one at the very top. There were no door that he could see or any way into the tower but he could see signs of it being used to house something but what he didn't know. He knew that most demons stored food in things like silos but this looked too well designed for a silo. If he had to guess most of that tower was hollow and it could easily house a prisoner there. The prince shook his head he was thinking too much into everything. He was looking for any excuse to dislike the Hyugas that he contemplated the worse out of them.

"Ah, you're Highness it's an honor!" came the voice he knew belong to the head of the clan Hiashi Hyuga. The prince forced himself to smile as he gulped down the panic that was clawing at him. "I hope your journey here was pleasant?" he asked as the prince just continued to force his smile.

"It was pleasant." He muttered when he knew well that the 'Journey' had been hellish. Who in their right mind put a compound on the very top of a mountain about twelve miles away from the castle and capital? Not mention that hellish walk through the forest of death they came though. By they time they had reached their destination he had stepped in two traps and had a monkey attack his bag. Yeah he had a wonderful trip.

"We are honored to have you in our home." He said as he moved aside to show him a young girl that looked to be at least a few years younger then the prince. "This is my daughter Hanabi heiress to the Hyuga clan." He said proudly. The prince looked at girl in question as he smiled at her and she promptly ignored his smile.

"We were told the heiress was older and by the name of Hinata." Informed his guard as the prince looked over to Hiashi for answers. A dark look crossed his eyes as he composed himself in seconds before he answered.

"I only have one daughter." He said pointy at the guard as if telling him that his input was not welcome. "Come inside your highness were we can offer you some tea. Your guard may stay in the gardens." He offered but the guard cut him off.

"As a personal guard to his majesty it is my duty to stay with him at all times or are you saying that you want me out of the way?" he questioned Hiashi as he seem to dislike the guard more and more by the second. The prince looked over to his guard with a questionable look. Since when did he start caring about his safety if he didn't recall wrong this was the same guard that told him to find his own way out of that trap that caught his leg less then an hour ago.

"I meant no disrespect to his majesty protection." He sneered slightly at the guard. It was apparent Hiashi didn't like the prince's guard what so ever but then again most people didn't like him so he didn't seem to mind. "Shall we step inside your highness?" he directed the question at the prince who was looking at Hanbi. His guard was right the info they had gotten on the Hyuga heiress was that she was the same age as the prince. This girl look much younger if anything way too young for him.

"Lead the way." Instructed the prince as he looked over to his guard. 'There's something fishy going on here.' He thought as his guard nodded his head and followed him inside. The house was everything the prince expected out of the proud Hyuga family. Very white and pristine with slight shades of cream here and there. They took him to their tea room were he was served a cup of tea along with his guard. If anything the Hyuga main house looked very proper.

"We are quite honored to have his Highness in our household." Haishi said again as the prince only nodded. "We can not express how delighted we are that you had come to meet your bride." He said as the word bride made the prince almost choke on his tea.

"Yes, well.." he started but he didn't know what to say. He looked over to the said bride and paled slightly. He had never seen a girl look more disgusted to be in his presence. That was to be his bride? It looked like she was going to be his ball and chain. The thought gave him chills. "I'm slightly curious about something." He said as he addressed Haishi. "I looked through records at the castle but couldn't find the marriage contract do you happen to have a copy?" he asked as the question didn't seem to affect Haishi if anything he looked like he was expecting the question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He said as he singled someone to bring something to him. They handed a scroll over to him as he handed it over to the prince. The prince opened it and quickly read through it. He came down to the end and saw his father signature and cursed slightly to himself. So his old man had sold him up the river without a paddle figures.

* * *

**~Else where~**

* * *

Hinata sat in the middle of her room looking at the roof were the only window stood. It was the only away in or out of the whole place and she didn't have the ability to climb the walls because she was born a human in a demon clan. She had been taken to this room just two days ago when they received word that the demon prince was coming for a visit. They wanted to make sure that no one knew that she existed. It was a miracle she was alive but then again she had her cousin to thank for that even if he was the one that suggested they lock her in tower she was in now. She could see sun light coming from the window that soon would disappear and plunge her into darkness. The darkness had always frighten her but she was trying to pull her courage to herself. She really didn't like the existence she was living now. It wasn't really living. She was a prisoner in her own home. Somewhere she had always thought she was would be safe, but she was wrong, so very wrong. Her family had shown her their darkest colors

It made her so sad to know everything she knew now. She wished that things would change but she knew that in the end it was just that wishful thinking. If she had by some miracle beaten her sister Hanabi she would be meeting the prince. She would be the one engaged to him not her sister. She would've have been taken away from the Hyuga house by the prince. The thought made her smile slightly. No, she wouldn't leave the Hyuga house. She was too much of a coward. She knew that she was a weakling that wouldn't survive for very long.

Some times she wished she had been born a demon like her sister Hanabi. To have the family blood trait and the ability to form charka. If she did she could escape, but where would she escape to? She didn't know any other life beside the one she lead. The more she thought about it the more depressed she became. She looked up at the window as the sun started to go down. She walked over to her bedside and lit a candle. It would get pitch black soon in the tower and she hated the dark. She sat by her bedside and tried to remember happier times when her mother was still alive, when she mattered to someone. Her mother had died giving birth the Hanabi and since then everything Hinata had known changed.

She hugged herself as she pretended that the arms hugging her belong to her mother. She sang softly the lullaby she used to sing to her when she was frightened of the dark. Her voice shook slightly before she started to sing a little louder to hide her fear. She must have been singing to herself a good minute before noises caught her attention. She turned startled looking around the dark room. She squinted her eyes as she looked at the darkness. She found what she was looking for on the other side of the room, watching her intently were blood red eyes. She gasped and tried hide but there was nowhere to hide.

"Keep singing." Ordered a gruffly voice. Hinata being in complete shock couldn't even find her voice. She had never heard that person's voice before neither had she seen eyes with such bloodlust in them. He started to growl as Hinata gave a small squeak. She tried to remember the song she was singing but the words seem to slip from her mind as the red eyes looked at her like they were loosing their temper. The words tumbled out of her mouth but they sound flat and not nearly as well as they had been before. Before she knew it something grabbed her round the waist and brought her face to face with the person with the red eyes. He bared his fangs at her like telling her it was her last chance to get to live. Her heart was beating a million per second as she looked at the face that would most likely be her killer. He was a full head taller then her with a head full of blonde spikes. He had three marking on each check that made him look an angry cat. His body was strong and quite lean she notice as he press it against her. If he wasn't trying to kill her she would of thought him good looking but all she could see where those two bloodlust eyes looking at her.

"Sing!" he ordered again as Hianta's fear went through the roof. She opened her mouth to sing again but fear blocked her throat. She panic she knew that if she didn't get her voice to work she won't have to worry about living to rip old age. Taking a moment to compose herself she tried to imagine for one second that this man would let her live that all she needs to do was sing. She took a deep breathe and started to sing. She closed her eyes just in case he decided he was going to lash out on her and kill her where she stood. She imagined being in her mother arms instead of person that was holding her. She tried to lose herself in that memory just in case it was the last thing she ever did in that life time.

She didn't know how long she sang for but she felt the person holding her let go as her knees gave out from under her. She sat on the floor looking up to the person who had let go of her. "Keep singing." He ordered as this time she didn't second guess the order and started to sing again. If it meant that she could stay alive she would have to sing. She closed her eyes again and tried to imagine herself faraway before she felt something hit her lap. She opened her eyes and saw the person golden blond hair on her lap. What was he doing was the thought that went through her brain as she continued to sing.

Before she knew it he was asleep on her lap and she had no idea what to do. She stopped singing as she looked down at her lap. Who was this person, and why was he in the tower? Was he sent in there to kill her? She questioned as she looked at the sleeping person. He had a small pendent around his neck that glowed almost green in the darkness she was about to touch it when someone else walked out of the shadows.

"Don't touch that." He said in a soft voice. "It's best that we don't wake him or he'll just destroy half the compound." He said in a matter of fact tone. Hinata didn't say anything as she looked at the new stranger. He was wearing a mask with wolf marking on it, but from what she could see he was as tall as the man on her lap. His hair was jet black with hits of blue. "What is your name?" he questioned as Hinata didn't seem to register the question.

"Hinata." She muttered slightly but the guard seems to hear her.

"You just saved your clan." He said as he went over and picked up the man on her lap. He didn't seem to wake up from his sleep as the guard got him to his feet. In the blink of an eye both of them were gone leaving Hinata alone in her dark tower. She wondered for a moment if she had imagined the encounter as she looked down at her lap then back up to the only window of the tower. A ray of moonlight came from it. Even if it was for a moment she had forgot that she was still a prisoner in own home. The masked man's words wrung in her ears. " you just saved your clan." The very same clan that didn't mind if she died right that moment. It was ironic how the world worked.

* * *

**_Hello :) I came to you the reader with a new story. Yes if your are wondering if this is how Hinata and Naruto bonding went down, yes it is. This is spin off of the story Night of Ebony. This story takes place a a year before they are meant to find Sakura. This is my first Naruto/Hinata story! Yay me! I had this story in mind when I was writing Night of Ebony and had thought about putting in as a chapter but I wanted to give this story a bit more attention then just one chapter. If you haven't read Night of Ebony It's fine! It won't deal too much with that story. Their are small hints thrown about the story that portray to Night of ebony but it should be small enough that new readers wouldn't think twice about it. Please review I love getting feedback it helps me develop the story better. Please Please Review! Also this story isn't going to be super long so I should be able to update quite fast unlike other REVIEW PLEASE! the button is calling to you :)_**

**_-BWOTN _**


	2. Demon's Curse

Reviews :

Avatar-korra12: El nu tipul cu parul albastru este altcineva. Îmi pare rău pentru confuzia

* * *

**Demons Curse**

* * *

He moved to the side only to have his head explode into pain as he winced before he was forced to open his eyes. The first thing he saw didn't help matters as he yelled out.

"What the hell!" he yelled

"You're alive." Answered the person in front of him

"Just barely! Your face almost gave me a heart attack!" He growled

"Stop complain." The person countered with as they look down at him.

"Where am I?" he questioned as he looked around. The person in front of him sighed out like it was the stupidest question in the world.

"In your room your highness." He answered "Do you mind explaining what the hell happen yesterday?" he asked with his arms crossed. The prince looked over to person in question. His guard didn't know when it was the right time to interrogate a person. The crack of dawn was not the right time in his mind. He was missing his mask so he could see that emotionless face of his. His ebony eyes stared at him like he was an insect under a microscope. He sighed out as he knew that he would have to tell his guard eventually.

"I…don't know." He answered as the guard lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"How can you not know?" he question him.

"Look Sasuke unlike you that plans everything out to the last detail I have no clue as to what is happening to me!" He said angrily a he throw a pillow at Sasuke who just moved his head slightly and it went sailing pass him.

"When were you planning to tell me?" he asked knowing fully that if the subject had to come up the prince would've never told him.

"Look I don't need a bodyguard." He hissed

"Apparently you do. You got lucky this time…" he was about to go into a rant when the prince exploded.

"Don't you think I know that!" he screamed "do you have any idea how many bodyguards I have hurt because they tried to stop me?" he demanded.

"Your point?" questioned Sasuke

"I could've killed you!" he yelled at him

"I can take you." He said with a cocky grin. The prince sighed out like it was impossible to win against his guard. "That would explain the sealing marks all over you room." He went on.

"That was dad's idea." The prince muttered as he put his hands through his hair. "I can't control it. At night it just goes wild. I've killed innocents before." He hissed as he fisted his hands in his hair almost like he wanted to tear it out.

"How long?" questioned Sasuke as he looked at him

"Since I can remember." He muttered he really didn't want to talk to him about it but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't drop the subject until he got everything he wanted to hear.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" questioned Sasuke as the prince sighed heavily. He balled his hand in his hair again before he answered.

"No, not until I have blood in my hands." He hissed out in anger. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before he decided to speak.

"You didn't kill nor harm anyone yesterday." He informed. At the news the prince looked up to him in shock.

"What?" he questioned as he looked at his guard

"You disappeared for about thirty minutes before I found you." He informed as he looked at the seals one the walls.

"Thirty minutes…" he repeated trying to remember what he did in that lost time.

"I found you at the tower in the garden with a girl." He said as he went on like it was no big deal but the prince was panicking. He didn't remember anything beside the bloodlust taking over after that everything else was a blank. "You were asleep on her lap." He said with a slight smirk.

"What!" yelled the prince as he bolted out of his bed. He marched up to his guard as he stood there looking at him. "What do you mean asleep?!" he questioned as the guard looked at him with a blank look.

"You were asleep on her lap while she sang to you. That's how I found you." He explained.

"That's not possible." Muttered the prince as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's not all." Continued Sasuke as the prince looked over to him. "She claimed her name was Hinata." He said as he crossed his arms.

"The heiress?" asked the prince as Sasuke nodded.

"She had the same traits as Lady Hanabi, yet she looked slight fragile. She looked like she was healing from fight wounds maybe a few days old." Informed Sasuke as the prince looked slightly confused.

"This doesn't make any sense." Muttered the prince as he sat down on the bed. "Why would they lie to us?" he questioned his guard, but he like him didn't seem to have answers. "You said she was in the tower at the garden?" he asked as Sasuke nodded. "The same tower that didn't seem to have a door?" he asked as Sasuke nodded once more. "Why would they be keeping her there?" he questioned as Sasuke stayed silent.

"I think the question is why did the Hyuga lie." Sasuke pointed out. The prince stayed quite for a bit as he mulled over the information.

"I need you to do something." He said at last as Sasuke smirked slightly.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

* * *

Hinata sat in her tower working on a piece of embroidery as her cousin dropped in from the window with a tray in his hand. Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked at her cousin for a moment before looking back down at her work. He walked up to where she was working and place the tray on the table next to her bed. He put it down and turned around to walk away when Hinata stopped him.

"Neji," she said slightly above a whisper. "Is my father…" she started but he cut her off.

"He won't be coming to see you." He informed her in a slight cold tone. "He won't waste his time visiting a disgrace." He hissed somewhat angry but at what Hinata wasn't sure.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly as her cousin seems to fly off the handle with the comment. She could feel waves of anger flowing off of him.

"For what?" he sneered. "For putting you in a pretty cage? Letting you live? Don't thank me." He sneered and disappeared from sight. Hinata felt guilt pool in her stomach. She knew what her cousin had to put up with in order to save her. She wished she had the strength to tell him that he didn't have to but she was a cowered. She was too afraid of what might happen. So she would just have to keep living with that overwhelming guilt growing in her belly. How she wished she was strong. Strong enough to get away, strong enough to be able live, but she wasn't and she knew it. She was just the weak link in the Hyuga chain. She looked down to the tray her cousin had brought her. On it was fresh fruits, bread and a pot of tea. The guilt in her belly doubled as she looked at the food. She reached over to a piece of fruit and looked at it. How she wished that she had been born into another clan. How she wished she wasn't living what she was living at the moment.

She cried as she looked at the piece of fruit. He was trying so hard for her the useless member of the Hyuga clan. The guilt overwhelmed her as she let the tears flow down her checks. She was utterly useless.

"I'm sorry.." she muttered as she cried. "I'm so sorry."

From outside Neji stood in front of the tower. He could hear her through the walls of the tower. He looked down at his left hand as he tried to flex it but it only twitched slightly. It seems that he had only regained very limited movement to his arm. He sneered slightly as he looked at his hand. He needed to get better soon, they would come again and this time they would have the advantage. If he lost he would fail his father's finale wishes. He tried to move his hand again with great amounts of pain but it flexed a little more then before. He couldn't lose, he wouldn't lose.

* * *

**~A few days later~**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here again?" Questioned the prince as he looked at the doors to Hyuga compound once again. His guard adjusted his mask as he looked at the doors.

"You're visiting your bride to be." He said

"Yes, and why am I doing that?" he questioned a bit angrily. His guard looked over to him but his face was once again covered by that wolf mask that he wore. Before the guard could answer the gates were open and they were invited into the compound. Again they walked up to the Hyuga estate with ease as someone announced their arrival. Lord Hyuga and lady Hanabi came and greeted them, as the visit as his guard put it commenced. Haiashi talked about the wedding arrangements while Hanabi seem to careless of what was going one around them. The prince looked like a cat that as promised a bath as he smiled politely and would get pale once in a while. His guard on the other hand just stood at the back of the room patrolling the room. The prince looked over to the window for a second as he saw the sun getting lower in the sky.

Last time they had made some excuse that an urgent matter and come up and they had to leave immediately. He wasn't sure that excuse would fly this time.

"Your highness?" came Haiashi's voice.

"Hm?" he said as he looked over to the man.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds?" He questioned as the prince smiled politely and nodded.

"My daughter can be your guide that way both of you will become better acquainted." He proclaimed as the prince felt a knot in his stomach. He would be more lucky getting information out of Sasuke his guard then getting Hanabi to even look his way. The child was an stuck up little brat. With that thought in mind he got to his feet as did the Hyuga's as he pointed down the hall for him and his daughter to go. His guard was about to follow when Haiashi stopped him. "I'm sure his highness will be fine without you watching his every move." He said with a forced smile one that he was sure this guard noticed. He gave his guard a wave of his hand as if telling him it was fine. The guard looked at him for a moment before he turned back to Haiashi.

"I'll be at the garden." He informed the prince but still stared down Haiashi. "Anything happens to him, I will kill every Hyuga in this compound." He said in an even tone but it sent chill down Haiashi's back. He wanted to answer back but he caught a glimpse of the blood red eyes behind his mask before he disappeared. The Prince sighed a bit as he thought about his guard. He needed control over the temper of his.

* * *

**~~ The garden~~**

* * *

Sasuke looked around for a minute before he smirked slightly under his mask. He couldn't believe it had worked. Haiashi fell for the hypnotism instantly. He really was getting better at that he thought as he looked at garden. He looked at the white tower beyond the pond. He could still feel the girl inside. He was about to go question her when he spotted a person at the base of the tower. He was sure he had seen him before. He studied the man for a bit before the memory came back to him. He was the guy that was rude to them the first time they came here. What on earth was he doing at the base of the tower he wondered as he walked over to where he was standing.

"I wasn't aware visitors where allowed in these gardens." He sneered as Sasuke came close. Sasuke got to where he was standing and studied the man before him. He looked like the type that could fight to the death if he had to. And by the looks of some the burses on his face he been doing a bit of fighting. "Do you have a staring problem?" he demeaned as Sasuke didn't answer. It was always wise to gather intel on other worriers before comforting them. By the way he was standing Sasuke gathered that he was rather proud and slightly cocky. He looked like the type to pick a fight. "Are you deaf?" He questioned him as Sasuke still didn't say anything. He looked at his right ear and found one sliver earring only. That didn't seem right he thought was he looked at the boy in front of him. He was much younger then he first thought. Form a distance he looked older but he was most likely the prince's age at least or a little older.

"Where are the rest?" he questioned the boy as he looked lost at his question.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"You only have one." He said as he pointed at the earring on his right ear. He boy's face went slightly red as he tried to hide that fact he only had one earring.

"That's none of your business." He hissed at Sasuke who took that as an incomplete answer. Before he knew it he had him off the ground with his hand on his neck. The boy Struggled to breathe as he looked down at the Sasuke though the mask. He could see his red eyes looking right back at his. In survivor mood the boy used his foot to kick off the mask from Sasuke's face. Sasuke let him go as he fell down to the ground with a loud thud sound. He looked up to the guard only to find himself getting attacked by him again, but this time he got out of the way. He flipped himself onto his feet and pulled out a collapsible bow staff and pointed it at Sasuke.

Sasuke only had an emotionless look on his face as he went at the boy as he calls him. He went at him as the boy countered some of his more predictable hits but miss his hidden ones. He was breathing a bit heavily as he tried to hit Sasuke but he moved out of the way as if he could read his movements. Now in blind rage he went at Sasuke. Sasuke moved swiftly avoiding the bow staff from hitting him. He watched the boy attack as he notice his left had was shaking slightly. So he was injured he thought was the bow staff came at him once more. The boy had skills but he was holding back and Sasuke couldn't understand why. He could see them glowing behind in his eyes. He just needed to find a way to trigger them. He moved out of the way of staff again only this time he went on the offensive. He came up to the boy and kneed him in the stomach. He could hear a few bones breaking as the boy gasped out. The force of the blow had thrown him off his feet as he fell to the ground. Sasuke stood over him as he looked down as he withered in pain.

It was almost instantly that Sasuke got what he was looking for. The boy activated his blood line trait. He saw the veins on his face stress against the skin. He could feel the boy's power getting stronger as his white eyes started to wash out to black. Sasuke watched when all the sudden he yelled out as if he had been shocked. The transformation receded as if it never happened. He grabbed his forehead as if the source of the pain was coming from there. He watched as the boy moved about like he was having a seizure before he stopped instantly and fainted. Sasuke looked at the boy before he bent down and lifted a piece of cloth that was on the boy's forehead. What he saw under it made him sick.

He didn't like the Hyuga's before he really hated them now. He looked at the boy again as he could see the bruise on his body. The kid had been beat up several times. It was a wonder he could even fight him. He might not like the piece of shit family but the boy didn't seem to have any fault that he could see besides trying to protect something. He looked up to the tower then back to the boy. This riddle was getting crazier and crazier the more he looked into it. Cursing slightly he grabbed his mask and place it over his face before he grabbed the boy and put him over his shoulder. He looked around for a moment before he disappeared and repapered inside the tower. The girl inside the tower gave a small squeak as she looked at the person before her.

"I thought you were a dream." She muttered

"More like a recurring nightmare." He mused as he took the boy to the bed.

"What happen to Neji?" she questioned as he put him down.

"You know him?" he questioned her as she went slightly red at being addressed but she nodded.

"He's my cousin." She told him. Sasuke looked at her for moment before speaking again.

"I beat him up." He answered without shame what so ever. He could see her pale instantly as she looked at him. Something about that statement seems to make her fear him. He could see her lip tremble as she tried to form words.

"Sss.. so you're here to kkk..kill me." She muttered as her leg shook under her. Sasuke looked over to her for a second as she looked genuinely afraid.

"Maybe." He answered as he looked down at the boy she called Neji.

"That was the deal." She muttered to herself. "Who ever beats Neji got to kill me." she cried as Sasuke seem to put two and two together.

"What was your name again?" he asked her as she looked like she was already given up on life.

"Hinata."

"Hyuga?" he questioned even though the question was a dumb one. She nodded as she looked at Neji.

"Just don't hurt him anymore." She cried as she brushed away her tears.

"Why are you here?" he questioned as she seem lost at his question before she noticed that he wasn't facing her but the other side of the room.

"I heard yelling." Said a person from the shadows as they walked into the light. Once in the light Hinata got a glimpse of him again. He was just like she had remembered. With one expectation, his eyes were now the color ocean blue. He was mesmerizing just like he was the first time she saw him, but she was also terrified of him. Her knees started to knock together as she stood watching the new arrival.

"It's nothing." Said the man with mask as he went back to looking at Neji. "You should get back." He ordered as the other man just lifted his eyebrow at him but didn't question him as he disappeared. "Lady Hinata." He said as she looked over to him. She felt like her world froze. No one called her Lady Hinata since she lost she was just Hinata. "Since when do the Hyuga nobles imprison each other?" he asked as he took off his glove from his right hand. This was the first time Hinata had a glimpse of what the man in the mask skin looked like. He had pale white hands with long fingers. To her his skin seems to glow in the darkness. He took his hand and placed it on Neji's chest and retracted it instantly almost like he had been burned. He flexed his hand slightly before looking at it to make sure he wasn't hurt. Forming a small ball in his hand he made it of pure white energy. Hinata looked as it glowed slight above his hand. Before she knew it he punched Neji in the gut. The ball latched onto his body almost like it was alive.

"No!" yelled Hitata as she started to run towards the man in the mask when he brought his other hand up that made her stop instantly. It felt like she had hit a brick wall as she watched Neji convulse violently but he didn't scream only thrashed around like tornado. The man with the mask was looking at Hinata as Neji started to glow brightly. She had to cover her eyes slightly as she looked at the masked man for a second and saw bright red eyes before the light became too bright. She shut her eyes for an instant and reopened them to find the mask man gone. She looked around to make sure he wasn't just standing behind her but she alone with only Neji. With that in mind she ran over to his side. All the bruising he had suffered earlier was gone he looked like he was just sleeping when he suddenly gasped loudly and like he wasn't breathing. His eyes looked around startled as he heaved like a man that ran a marathon.

He was breathing heavily but other then that he was fine. Hinata looked amazed as her cousin looked around in a daze like he wasn't sure what was happening, she wasn't sure what was happening.

"Where am I?" he questioned as he got out of the bed. "What am I doing here?" Hinata not knowing the answers to these questions just stayed quite. She watched as Neji flexed his hand almost amazed. He was about to shot another round of questions when a noise outside caught his attention. Instantly he shot out of the room into the outside world.

"That's should hold his attention for a bit." Said a voice behind Hinata as she turned around to spot the blonde man from before sitting on her bed. He had his arms crossed slightly as he looked at her. "Your name is Hinata correct?" he questioned as she nodded dumbly. She felt like an insect under a microscope as he looked at her with intent blue eyes. "Your sister is Lady Hanabi." He stated as she looked startled. How on earth did he know that? He gave a small smile "I'm not as dumb as I look." He said somewhat proudly. The only question that was bugging Hitata was who he was. She almost felt like yelling for Neji but he didn't seem dangers like the last time they met. She just looked at him as if expecting him to attack as he watched her with cheery blue eyes. "I was told you can sing." He said as Hinata swallowed hard as she paled slightly. "Do you mind singing for me?" he questioned her but the words didn't seem to process as she looked at him blankly before she just simply black out.

The prince looked at her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he appeared beside her and caught her before she fell on the ground. She was rather light as her body clung to his in her sleep. There was a weird spark that went up the prince's spine as he carried the girl to the bed. An urge he didn't know how to suffice ran thought him as he placed the girl on the bed. She was so pale compared to him. Her dark hair was long and looked like soft silk as it curled around her. She looked fragile but eternally beautiful she looked nothing like her sister what so ever in the prince's mind. She had a more fragile beauty that was rather rear to find. She was like a porcelain doll but her cheeks had been stained with ugly bruises he noticed as he moved her hair aside. They were old and healing but something in him wanted to beat the crap out of the person that would beat on such a gentle person.

He didn't know how he reasoned that the girl resting on the bed was gentle but he could feel could see it in her face she didn't carry any malice in her what so ever. He was so drawn to her and he didn't understand why. If he was human he would even venture so much as kissing her while she slept but he wasn't human. He was the demon prince engaged to her sister. He wasn't thinking very striate as he looked at her. She was a prisoner in a tower inside the compound of his future father in law yet he wanted to protect the injured doll in front of him. He touched her face lightly where the bruises blossomed and slightly wished he knew magic as well as his guard. While he was gifted with great amounts of power he was cursed not knowing how to use it. Sasuke unlike him could use magic freely while he had a hard time controlling it even a small amount of it.

It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't help what so ever. He thought of summoning Sasuke so that he could heal her but he knew that wasn't a good idea. Someone would notice that she healed too quickly. From what he could tell she look more human then she did demon. She felt more human more fragile then anyone else he ever meet. _"You were asleep on her lap while she sang to you. That's how I found you."_ He remembered Sasuke's words as he looked at her. This fragile girl sang to him while he was in that terrifying state. She must've been very terrified but she still sang to him. She most likely didn't know how brave she was to even stand in front of him in that state. He moved her hair out of her face again as his fingers softly brushed her skin making him get chills though out his body.

He didn't know what it was about the girl but something made him feel more alive. She filled him with a joy he didn't understand. He knew nothing of joy for a very long time and the thought of it confused him. Yet in his confusion one thing burn brightly in his mind, one thought that made him linger. She was so beautiful it was hard to look away. It was painful but he knew he had to get away from that compound if he wants to keep her safe. The thought of keeping her thrilled him in an odd way which he didn't understand as he watched her in breathe slowly. He had to leave, if he didn't he would hurt her.

It was that thought that made him move away from her. He would hurt her if he stayed he thought to himself. He stepped back as his hand brushed his pocket to find an object he had forgotten of.

* * *

**~~Outside the Hyuga Compound~~**

* * *

He watched the doors in front of him open as the prince came out. He was late and it irritated his guard slightly.

"You're late." He muttered as he uncrossed his armed and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"I had matters I had to see to." Said the prince as he walked in front of his guard. "Besides I don't think you're that concerned." He said as his guard walked next to him. "What did you do to that boy?" he questioned his guard.

"Beat him up." He answered without fail.

"Why?" questioned the prince as he looked slightly over his shoulder.

"Because I felt like it." Answered the guard again with no remorse what so ever.

"You're a twisted bastard." Muttered the prince as his guard just kept walking beside him.

* * *

_** Sorry for the late Update but odd things got in the way (and I really mean odd things O.o) of me getting to my laptop thanks to all the reviews and my past followers to N.O.E. thanks of giving this story a chance :) I hope it lives up to the Hinata and Naruto you know in the past story. So far it's been a little dark and Sasuke been rather chatty for being well...Sasuke. If you haven't figured out who the prince is...then I'm a horrible writer lol. I hope to have the next chapter up soon :) again thank all of you who gave this story a shot :D **_

_**~BWOTN~**_


	3. Music of the Night

_**Music of the Night **_

* * *

There is a madness that consumes every man. It twists the mind, it bends sights. It's an urge that forms under the surface and climbs its way up. It itches under the surface but you can see it behind the eyes of a person slow going mad. They can put on airs of falsehood but at the end the madness is still there, lingering, and waiting. Sasuke watched as the prince twisted and pulled on his restraints. He was getting worse. He watched silently as the prince yelled like he was in agony. He knew that he couldn't do anything to help him that the only thing he could do was watch and wait. Wait for his madness to reside back as soon as the sun went down. Wait till the mark on his stomach glowed brightly and he stopped struggling.

"LET ME OUT!" he roared at him. His blue eyes had change into a demonic black and red. His hair grew slightly as well but even in the state he was Sasuke knew that he was holding back the true demon. "I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed as Sasuke watched with that cold look of his. He knew that if the prince got out he would try to kill him. He was well aware that he and the prince were evenly match in so many ways then one but in the end he held a card that prince didn't know about. The prince roared again as the very walls seem to shake. There was a knock on the door behind Sasuke.

"Is his highness unwell?" asked a worried voice behind the wood.

"Go back to your post." Ordered Sasuke as the prince looked over to the door.

"But…" said the man behind the door.

"Now!" yelled Sasuke but it was too late.

"Help me! He's trying to murder me!" Yelled the prince as the doors got pushed opened.

"You fool!" yelled Sasuke as orange tail flashed from beside him and grabbed onto the man that opened the door. Sasuke watched as the prince brought the panicking man to where he was chained on the floor.

"Release me!" ordered the prince as Sasuke looked at him.

"No." he answered him with the same cold look he had before.

"I will kill him if you don't release me." The prince hissed as he brought the man close to Sasuke's view point.

"You will kill him anyway if I release you." Answered Sasuke as the prince looked irritated.

"You would let a person die in order keep me chained here?"

"I never said anything about letting them die." He answered as his eyes became the color of blood. Three black comas began to spin as they merged. He started his hypnotic trance as the demon prince watched transfixed. Inside the prince's mind Sasuke saw the prince's true form. Taken back slightly by the massive form, Sasuke faltered slightly as the prince roared as it broke the illusion, but it was enough time to grab the man from the prince's grasp.

It appeared that it was also enough time for the prince to break his restraints. He was gone in a flash of orange and yellow. Sasuke cursed as he threw the sobbing man to the side as he chased after his master and prince. His eyes glowed a bright red as he clenched his teeth anger coursed through him as windows around him shattered. He could see the prince ahead of him as he ran striate for the woods behind the castle. If Sasuke wouldn't have let his anger cloud his judgment he would've recognized the path the demonized prince was taking.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to see that the prince was heading away from the main city. Slightly confused by this course of action he followed after the prince without saying a word. Before he knew it he was staring at the gates to the Hyuga compound. Alarmed Sasuke tried to grab the prince before it was too late but he slipped into the compound.

Sasuke got to the gates only to lose sight of the prince. He looked around quickly as if trying to think where his deranged prince went to when he caught his scent in the wind. He ran full speed as the scent took him to the place where his gut thought he might end up.

* * *

**The tower**

* * *

It was horribly dark inside the tower that night. There was no moon that night so the darkness was absolute. Even with her eyes opened she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her. She laid in the darkness wondering how long she could keep this sort of life when a noise caught her attention. She looked around frighten as the darkness seem endless. She strained her ears as she tried to look at everything around her.

There wasn't anything she could see as she took the noise to be a mouse in the darkness. She pushed her face on her flat pillow trying to block out the noise and the darkness. She curled into a ball as she pressed her hands to her ears. She hated the dark ever since she was small. Her mother would sing to her so that she wouldn't fear it but it was still there the dark emptiness reaching around her.

She hated the dark so much. She held back her tears as she tried to go to sleep but the hair on the back of neck was stating on its end. She opened her eyes once more and looked around, not that she could see much but it gave her a sense she was safe, something she wasn't feeling at the moment. The room almost felt smaller and colder if that was possible.

She sat up slightly frighten as she peered into the darkness. She looked around once more as her eyes saw something in the darkness. Piercing at her from the darkness she saw to bright red eyes looking at her. She opened her mouth to scream but instantly she found herself pinned to the bed with her mouth covered. In the darkness she could see those wild red eyes looking at her. The same wild eyes she had seen before. She felt the warmth of her body flee from her as she looked at him again. He was going to kill her. She could see it in those crazed eyes of his.

Her eyes watered at the realization. She was going to die alone in the utter darkness. The last thing she would ever see was those bright red eyes. She could feel tears running down her face as she looked at those red eyes among the darkness. She felt as he picked up his hand from her mouth. She gasped slightly as he growled softly. She tried to make herself as still as possible as he seemed to be sniffing her.

She tried to suppress her yell that was welding up her throat as he came really close to her neck. Was he going to eat her? She questioned as he gave a soft growl again. Before she knew it she felt his whole weight drop on top of her. Almost like a pet that had found its master, he curled up to her neck as he seems to be taking in her scent slowly. His arms wrapped around her waist as she tried not to move an inch.

She didn't understand what was happening she was at a total lost. One minute he looked like he was going to eat her and the next he's using her like a pillow. '_I suggest you sing_ _to him_.' a voice said in her head that she freaked out. '_Don't yell out or you'll startle_ _him_.' It warned her as she tried to keep her breathing down. '_sing to him so that he can fall asleep_.' Hinata looked into the darkness trying to pinpoint the voice. '_I'm not in the room stop looking._' It answered her as she tried to control her panic.

She had an unknown demon on top of her and another demon in her head. How could things possibly get worse?

She just had to say.

As soon as she thought it she heard the growling, next to her ear. '_I suggest you sing_.' The voice her head said again. His grip tighten around her waist as she tried to hold her breath and not scream. She could feel his nail starting to dig into her sides. She was so terrified she wanted to cry but she knew that if she did she would end up dead. She started to hum slightly as she felt his head move near her neck. She could see the glow of his eyes in the darkness as she got her courage to sing. She sang softly at first as he seemed to start falling asleep. She finished the song and just like before he was asleep.

Terrified that he would wake up again she looked into the darkness hoping that a miracle would happen. He shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. Her heart was beating wildly as she felt his face nuzzle her neck. She felt goose bumps as he's face touch her sensitive neck. It was really not a place she wanted to be but something about the man laying next to her made her feel more alive, terrified yes but still alive. His breath fanned her neck as another set of goose bumps race through her system. She tried to calm down as she tried to sort out who the person on top of her was.

She had seen him only once in daylight but it was enough for her to know that who ever the man was he was important. Her family wouldn't just let anyone come into the compound. They had to be a major somebody in order for her stuck up family to let them through the great Hyuga gate. He was also handsome but she didn't want to think about that. She had to focus on the fact that he wanted to kill her again. Then there was that, why did he want to kill her but fall asleep to her singing?

It was a puzzle that just kept giving her headaches but no answers. She wanted to shake him away and demand answers from him but knew that she couldn't do that even in her wildest dreams. She was the weak Hyuga ex heiress she couldn't even string a sentence together without stuttering. If only somebody would tell her what the hell was going on she would be content, but even that was too much to ask since she was a prisoner in own home. She started to get lost in her own thoughts as a tug from the strange man on top of her brought her back to reality.

She had to find away to move away from him before he woke up and killed her. It was easier said then done as she noticed that half his body was on top of hers. His face was still buried on the side of her neck. She could hardly move without him waking up. She could yell out for Neji but by doing so she would wake him up so that was out of the question. She didn't know how to do the mind thingy that other demon did on her. As far as she knew it was a one way thing and she didn't have the ability to transfer her thought into another living soul. After thinking through her options she didn't have any option expect to wait for someone to find her or for the demon to kill her.

The two options set a fire inside of her that she wasn't aware of as she was looking into the darkness. A silly thought went in her head. Was this what it felt like to have the person you like with you? She squished the thought instantly. He wasn't someone she liked and he wasn't there because he fancied her. He was there to kill her of that she was sure of. 'At least they chose someone handsome.' her betraying mind thought. She was sure he was there to kill her but for odd reason she seems to be looking at his beauty then the brutality that he would most like unleash on her.

And yet her brain worked against her as she moved slightly and he didn't seem to mind. If anything he curled around her like a lost puppy seeking its mother's warmth. It was so strange to her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would kill her but now her mind was thinking that wasn't why he was there. If he wanted to kill her he could have done so when she was sleeping or countless other times. If there was even a grain of truth to that sentence then why was he there?

"That's I question I've been asking myself." Said the voice that she knew belong to the man with the mask. She looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "I don't know why he keeps coming back here so don't ask me silly questions." he answered her unspoken question. Finding her courage hidden away in the back of her throat she spoke out.

"Then answer me this, who are you people?" For a moment she got nothing. The stranger was silent as if weighing the options.

"I can't tell you that." He answered. That small flame inside her fanned out at his answer.

"Can't or you won't tell?" she questioned. It was so not like her to demand questions but this man had answers she wanted but was unwilling to give them to her.

"Take you pick." He told her as the answer irritated her.

"So you are telling me you can't tell me why a man sneaks into my room in the dead of night nor tell me who the said man is? What good are you then?" she questioned him in a even voice but it held malice and the man in the mask chuckle slightly.

"Lady Hinata, I got to say you've grown bold, from the timid little mouse you pretend to be. I see now why they had chosen you." He said confusing her as she felt the weight of the person on top her become less. "But take this as fair warning, sometime its best not to question things, just listen the answer will come to you." And with that said they were both gone. She was left alone again in the darkness. The words of the stranger echoed in her mind. The spark of curiously had been lit. She needed to know who the man was.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

* * *

"And this is the where I take tea every morning." Came Hanabi's voice. He didn't understand why the hell he was here again. Was it Sasuke's way of messing with him? Why must he come to this compound and court this emotionless child again. It was like he was courting Sasuke but in girl form. He made himself gag at the thought as Lady Hanabi raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. She still looked down at him like he was beneath her. That no matter what title he took he would never be above her. He wondered what had happened to the girl the reports had said was the heir. The sweet elegant girl they described because Hanabi's was not even close to that. If anything she was close to an old crabby crone then sweet elegant lady. Hell, he's met more crabby crones with more charms then what Hanabi was showing.

They made their way around the gardens as Hanabi would talking about how the plants were imported from far away as a gleaming white tower loomed over the garden. His vision quickly got drawn to it. He had neglected asking Hanabi about the tower because it was none of his business and he doubt that she would tell the truth about it. Yet something about the tower today promoted him to ask.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed at the tower lazily. Hanabi's eyes looked over to the tower. For a second they lingered there then she turned to walk down the path.

"A tower." She answered like he was the dumbest person alive.

"I'm quite aware what the structure is Lady Hanabi. My question is why it's in the middle of your garden?" She stopped as she turned her head slight at his direction.

"A person lives there." She answered.

"That person there?" he questioned as he pointed at Neji who was looking at them from a distance. Hanabi looked over to him with distaste in her face.

"No." she answered and continued to walk with him fallowing behind her. Yet his gaze still lingered at the tower. As if knowing he was around a voice carried in the wind. It was singing a slow song. The melody was hauntingly beautiful as it carried hints of sadness. It was like a lure had been thrown and he had been caught on the hook. He wanted to run over to the voice and hear it sing its sad song. He wanted to know why it was sad. He wanted to be there so badly that he deiced then and there that he would.

"Lady Hanabi where is you washroom?" he asked a she looked over to him like he was the biggest idiot ever but she pointed the way. She watched him walk over to the washroom.

* * *

**The tower**

* * *

Hinata looked around as she singed softly. She had been keeping her ear out of information. So far she found out Hanabi's husband to be was coming that day and everyone was losing their mind. Apparently they hadn't counted on the prince coming to visit them every now and then. They thought that the prince would only come once and never again but apparently the prince had other ideas. She sang softly as she continued to work on her sowing. Neji didn't seem to be hurt anymore so it seems like the family had forgotten all about her which gave her a low sinking feeling.

They weren't the greatest family but it was the only family she had. She sang softly as the tone of her song took a sadder note. What was she doing? She couldn't get out of the tower the only time she got to see the sun was when it came though the small window at the very top of the tower she couldn't reach with out having charka. Was this really living? Going day by day with the knowledge that every day was going to be exactly the same? For a moment the thought of it angered her. They are family yet they treat her like she is a criminal of the lowest standard.

She would've been the demon's prince bride, but even that they took from her. She hadn't been looking forward to the engagement to the prince but from what she has heard from the outside walls of the tower he come to visit Hanabi quite a bit. That means he wants to know her. Would he have taken that same route if it had been her, she wondered? She sighed as she put her sowing down. Why was she thinking this? It's not like the past can be changed. What is done is done. She knew that, but it didn't stop her from hoping. She laughed slightly at herself as she got to her feet. She looked over to the window at the top of the tower. She closed her eyes and imagined the sun rays on her face once again. It gave her a great feeling of hope as she closed her eyes and sang loudly to herself. She twirled slightly as she thought of day when her mother held her as they dance in the sunlight.

The memory was so distance and faded but she held to it like the most beautiful times of her life. If she was to be frank they were the most beautiful times of her life. When her farther wasn't so intent on power, when her house hold was kind and would smile at her. When being weak didn't matter, but then her mother died and it was like a death's grip came around her family and all they seem to care about was power. She got to the end of her song as she held the last note and brought her hand up as if reaching for the sun outside her tower.

"You sing quite beautifully." Started by the voice she took a step back and fell backwards. Before she hit the floor he was holding her in his arms with the most charming smile she had ever seen on anyone. Her face went bright red as he put her back to her feet again as he stepped back. "Please don't faint." He said to her as he held out his hands like he wasn't going to do anything. She could feel her face glowing bright red as her face felt warm. "I don't bite. I promise." He said with a smile from ear to ear. Her brain panicked as she remembers this man as the one that nearly ripped her head off not so long ago.

One moment he's growling and snarling the next he smiling at her like prince charming. Her brain was stemming over its self to find out what to say to the man that constantly has her life hanging in the balance. Seeing as she didn't say anything he thought to bring upon himself to talk. "I heard you sing from the garden, it's quite lovely." He commented as Hinata's blush seems to become permit. "Your name is lady Hinata correct?" he asked as she just looked at him dumbfound. Coming out of her daze she nodded yes. He smiled again with the heart stopping grin of his. "Do you mind singing for me?" he asked her as she looked at him like he was crazy. He smiled at her reaction. "Something about your singing seems to sooth me." He commented as he looked down.

Didn't she know it! The times she had seen him as an out of control animal he had fallen asleep to her singing, yet something about him asking her to sing made her throat tie up in knots. It seems worse then when he was growling at her. Then he broke her will when he said "Please, I just want to hear you sing." She nodded and looked to the ground because she knew that if she looked at him her voice wouldn't come to her. Trying to control her raging emotions she closed her eyes and said a small prayer in her mind. She didn't open her eyes as she imagined herself anywhere but there. She imagined herself in her mother's arms as she sang one of her favorite songs to him. Once or twice his image would slip into her mind making her open her eyes to see him watching her smiling at her.

And in that moment she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Above his left eyebrow was a mark, it was dim but she could see it then it disappeared. She shook the image out of her mind as she closed her eyes again to sing. She imagined being far away dancing under the sunlight once more. As she sang the last note she slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her. He wasn't smiling like before but he wasn't frowning he was just looking at her. His gaze made her feel small. She wanted to hide but knew there was nowhere to hide.

"That was beautiful." He finally said. Before he could say more he jerked his head in direction to the window as if he had heard something. He looked back to her again. "I want to come again to hear you sing." He told her like she didn't have a choice in the matter. She looked at him blankly as he smiled at her again. "Besides I'm sure you don't get a lot of visitors." He joked as Hinata looked at him. He should be one to talk he's been in there far more times then anybody else in the Hyuga family.(besides Neji) He looked over to the window once more like something had gotten his attention, before she knew it he was at the window.

"Wait!" she yelled after him as he turned and looked at her. "Your name." she told him as he smiled at her.

"Naruto, Prince of the demon Tribe." He said as he jumped out the window.


	4. All I ask of You

**All of I ask of you**

* * *

It had become apparent to him that it was a fascination. It was like watching fire dance as the house around them burnt to the ground. It was hard to look away and he pretended that he didn't see what he saw but he knew that it was something he couldn't stop. He found secrets that he couldn't tell him. For one he wouldn't believe them. Hell he had a hard time believing it. So all he could do is watch and wait for the events to unfold before him. It was like his mother had once said; one can never control free will it has to fly its course. Yet he feared this course, it slopped down into unknowing dangers. Dangers he knew that he couldn't defend against, but for now he will turn a blind eye. He will ignore the fact the prince escaped from Hanabi to find the lady in the tower. He hadn't escaped at night anymore so this was the only way he could see her.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the prince sneaks into the tower for the third time this week. It was amusing to watch a person lose themselves that much. He knew that would never happen to him as he removed his mask. It felt nice to not have it on but he didn't have time to think on that as he closed his eyes. He felt his body warm up as he felt goose bumps all over his body. He could feel his power humming under his skin as he opened his eyes again and saw strands of yellow hair in front of his eyes. He moved them to the side as he looked at his reflection on a window. 'I look like the idiot.' He thought as he suppressed the shudder.

"There you are." Came the cold voice of Hanabi. Sasuke turned to look at her. She looked at him up and down for a second as if something had caught her off guard.

"Did I keep you waiting?" he asked but his voice was slightly emotionless. He winced slightly. She looked at him for a second as if trying to figure out something. She looked at him for a long second as Sasuke grew inpatient. "Are we going to take tea or are you going to stare at me all day?" he questioned as bit harshly as for the first time Hanabi looked flabbergasted as a blush appeared on her face.

"Of course, this way." she muttered as she lead the way back to the main house. Sasuke looked at the tower for a second then turned his attention back to Hanabi.

* * *

**The tower**

* * *

He was there again. She couldn't believe it as he jumped down from the window. He smiled at her as he gave a small wave. It was just like the first time that week he had appeared it had scared her witless when he walked up behind her and asked what she was doing. Her heart had almost pounded out of her chest then, and it still did now. Something about him made her incredibly happy to see him. He was like the sun to her. He was shined in a brilliant light all his own as he came into the room.

"Lady Hinata." He said with a bow.

"Your highness." She said with a small whisper as she bowed.

"I'll asked you repeatedly to call me Naruto." He addressed her as he walked over to the only chair in the room.

"It is proper you highness." She pointed out as he turned slightly and looked over to her.

"And having a strange man in your sleeping chambers is normal?" he asked as she went bright red.

"I..." She started to say but nothing else escaped her lips. He chuckled slightly as he sat down.

"I mean you no harm lady Hinata." He said as he put up his hands in sign of him being harmless, but she knew better. He was far from harmless. He was down right frightening when he wanted to be.

"Then why are you here." She asked before she realized her total lack of manners. His smile vanished for a moment as he looked at her with his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm not sure really." He answered as he looked around the tower. "Curiosity I guess." He muttered.

"Of what?" she asked slightly. He looked over to her his blue eyes locked on hers.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He didn't beat around the bush or try to pray the answer in some other way. He just looked at her waiting for an answer that she had denied to answers so may times already. This time was no different she would not answer something that would make her family look bad. Even though she knew that by answering his question their was a possibility that she might get out of this tower she still held her tongue. She had done enough damage to her family by being weak she would not do the same mistake again.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that." She told him as he looked slightly irritated at her lack of answer.

"I know you're a prisoner." He pointed out. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. He really was like the sun. He burned brightly just sitting there looking at her. They were really silly thoughts but she couldn't stop them each time they came. He shown brightly like the sun. It warmed her to have him there visiting her even though she never told him so. She looked forward to each time he would come. To each time he would smile. Some how it made her smile, it made her forget that she was a prisoner by her own family. He was so strong compared to her. She was sure that if someone tried to imprison him he wouldn't stand for it. That's why she had to lie to him.

"I choose to live here." She whispered.

"And now you're lying to me." He said as he got up. His blue eyes went dark. "Don't take me as a fool Lady Hianta." He lectured her. "If you choose this tower there would be a door which there's not. The blood seal under you feet." He pointed to her feet at the stone floors "Is meant to imprison chakra. The only way in and out of this room is by using chakra out that window." He pointed to the only window in the tower. He then started to walk up to her slowly like a predator would do it's pray. "So don't lie to me. Why are you here?" he demanded. She went pale as he came closer. Her heart wanted to explode seeing how fast it was going.

She could see that madness that he tries to hide in his eyes. They showed anger and discontent for her. She was use to that look it didn't faze her but it did make her warier. She would stand her ground against him.

"If you're here to humiliate me in my own home get out." She said softly. She didn't know where she got the courage to speak but she didn't want to bow down to his wishes. She didn't want to be the weak heiress that everyone despised. She was tired of being weak tired of being the one that couldn't do anything for herself. Even if this was the last thing she did she was going to stand up for herself, though she wished she could have picked a better target. She breathed in deeply as she looked at him she wasn't aware she was crying until his hand wiped away the tear.

"I don't want to humiliate you. I just want to understand." He told her as he wiped away her tears. "Why would they put you here? What reason would there be to leave someone like you locked away? Please understand I don't mean you harm in anyway." He explained to her. He looked older when he said this like it was some sort of worry he carried on his shoulders all the time.

"Please don't ask about something I can't answer." She told him as he sighed loudly. He really didn't like giving up. It wasn't something he did often but he didn't want to see her cry either it did weird things to him. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be fine but he didn't have any right to do that. He knew far better then anyone that he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. He was there to be with his betrothed not sneaking away to meet with another woman. The guilt of it ate away at him but he ignored it, because every nerve in his body told him to be there.

She was like a magnet that he couldn't get way from. The farther he went the more his bones burned to be close to her. It was a madness that he couldn't seem to control. It was consuming him whole and soon he was sure he would do something stupid. She looked so frail and weak but now he knew that she could be strong even if the person she was standing up to was him. He sighed out loudly and put his hand through his hair and tossed it harshly. He turned his back on her and walked over to the chair and sat down. He crossed his arms as he looked at her. There had to be a way to crack her but it was clear that today wouldn't be such day.

"Fine, fine, I give up." He announced as she nodded her head in away of saying thank you. "For now." He corrected as she gave a small nodded. It was a fight she knew she wasn't going to win but she could keep stalling it for as long as she could. He looked grumpy sitting in the small chair that he dwarfed. He looked at her for a minute as she looked back at him as a strange intensity went through them. It made them become highly aware of each other. He could see how well that womanly dress fit around her craves. How her skin seem to glow like pale moon light. Every bit of her was yelling out to him and his body could only take so much torment. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He needs to get her out of his mind but her image seems to be burned deeply in his mind. "Sing for me?" he asked her softly as he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. He could hear her sigh softly before she started to sing a soft melody that he knew to be her favorite song.

His body seem to relax as he heard her sing, but the imagines didn't stop. They kept coming with a vaguer. He could see her lips moving in mind as he opened his eyes to look at her. She was sing softly in front of him she had that sad look in her eyes again. He stood up with out knowing as he watched her sing. She seem to be lost in her own song as he walked up to her. She was so close yet so far away. His skin hummed with anticipation to touch her as he walked behind her. He could smell her hair the perfume of her skin. It was all so intoxicating. His brain was left long forgotten as his wrapped his arms around her waist bring her up to him. She hiccuped in her song but kept singing as she felt him place his face between the nook of her neck.

It wasn't an embrace a child would make towered their mother but more like of two lovers who found themselves after so long. It was so uplifting and yet so guilty. It was like the sun was warming her skin but the cold shadows still remaindered her that this was wrong. She sang the high note in her song as she felt his skin brush hers sending waves of chills down her body. Her guilt formed in her chest but the rest of her wanted nothing more then to stay in his arms. She wondered if his lips were as soft as his skin. If his hands could hold her closer to him, she wondered if eternity could be spent like this. In the embrace of a man that couldn't be hers.

She knew that he was the prince; he could take as many women as he wanted as ladies in waiting but the day would come when he would bond with either a human or a demon. And that day she knew that her heart wound break entirely. She had to stop whatever it was they were doing. She couldn't let her heart entangle it's self with him. She had to stop it even though she didn't have the courage to escape his embrace_._ She turned in his arms to tell him to let go but she met with his deep blue eyes looking at her longingly. Her throat felt very dry as she looked at him. He brought up his hand brushed a stray hair out of face. She could feel the tip of his fingers brush her face slightly.

The more she wanted to get away from his embrace the more she wanted to stay. To pretend that his was meant for her all long. He knew she was scared. Scared of what was going on around her. Scared of him most of all, but his mind didn't stop his body actions. Reason didn't rule him any more only the instinct that he need to get closer. To hold her and never let go, fearing that if he did let go he would loses her. Even if he knew that she was never his, he wanted her.

The feeling was so fierce that it burned him to the very core. He wanted everything about her. He knew now that he couldn't be too far from this woman because his bones burned to return to her side. It tormented him to no end. He wanted to run away from everything with her, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't leave his kingdom, not without shaming his father's name. It was like an invisible rope was tying around his neck tighter and tighter the more he struggled to get away.

But all thoughts seem to wash away as he held her. All thought of responsibility, of up holding his father's honor, all of them washed away. All that matter was her. That she was she was in his arms so close yet so far. He tighten their embrace as her face buried it's self in his chest. Her face was so red that anyone could spot her in the darkness. Her heart was beating so wildly in her chest that it felt like it was going to explode. She was sure he could hear it too. It would be all too easy to be foolish now. It would be simple to believe that he loved her. That he embraced her because he felt a connection to her but her family had engraved it well in her mind she was useless.

Whatever romantic fantasies she could come up with her family shattered it one way or another. Prince Naruto belongs to her sister Hanabi. She lost that chance to be with him. To think if she would of won she would've been his wife. The thought of it brought her to tears. Because of her weakness she lost something so valuable. She clung tightly to him as she tried to hide her tears. Life was horribly unfair. The only thought that went through her mind was why she had been so weak. If she wasn't so weak, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

His embrace seems to calm her as she didn't want to let go. He brought her face up to see tears going down her chin again. His face softens as he brush aside the tears on her face with is thumb. His blue eyes look longingly at her as she looked at him. Her tears could break his heart and they were. Before she knew how close those blue eyes were her trembling lower lip touched his. It was such a simple touch that ignited a flame that burn through both of them. It was such a soft kiss but it was like whole world had stopped.

And in a way the world had stopped. High above the tower at the window stood someone stunned. He watched as his cousin kissed the man that belongs to her sister. Something ugly shifted in him as he watched in silence. Something that made him believe that everything he had done for his cousin was for nothing. He watched them as he felt betrayed by his cousin. He closed his eyes and tuned his head away. He opened his eyes as he looked out to the garden and saw the prince's body guard looking around as if he lost his prince. Neji jumped down to from the tower and landed at the base. He tempered his thoughts as he crossed his arms and leaned his back to the base of the tower. He watched as the guard looked around once more and sat down under the tree to the east of the garden.

He put his hands together did a couple of hand symbols then slammed his hands to the ground. In a puff of smoke the prince appeared in front of him. He had his arms crossed like this was something that the guard did a lot. They had a short conversation and the guard got up and started to walk out of the compound. The prince started to walk with him before he stopped for a moment and looked at the tower. He gazed longingly at it before he walked behind his body guard. Neji looked at them walk away from the compound as he got off the wall and walked to the main house.

* * *

**_And I leave it there with a angry Neji and two star crossed lovers O.O (don't kill me!)_**

**_-BWOTN_**


End file.
